Sayonara
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: After a fight with her parents, Minaki wishes she would go to the Naruto world. But things doesnt turn out as her expected. Will she solved her problem or things will get more chaotic? Rated for K cuz there is killing.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

............................................................................................................................................

Minaki stared at her so-call mother. " You are nothing but trouble!!, her mother screamed. " I cared for you enough and this is how you _repay _me!?" Minaki's mother began to sob. " You are the worst daugter I ever had!!!"

Then, Minaki finally snapped. "DO YOU THINK I_ LIKE_ HOW THIS IS GOING!!??. DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW I FEEL , MOTHER?? ALL YOU DO IS BLAH BLAH BLAH AT ME EVERYDAY SINCE DAD DIED!!! Hearing this, Minaki's mother froze. She had never seen her daughter lost her temper before. _EVER!!_

She continued," I HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD FOR YOU AND NEVER RECEIVED A WORD OF THANK YOU! Her mother said nothing. " I HAD BEEN PATIENT WITH YOU ALL THE TIME AND HEARING ALL YOUR STUPID TALK!!!! Minaki could feel her eyes began to moisture. Seeing her mother attidude, Minaki stood up from her chair, avoiding her mother's gaze. She walked slowly to her bedroom and shouted before she enter," I WISH I HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN IN THIS WORLD!"

Then she banged her door loudly, leaving her dumbfounded mother in the living room , crying, _alone._

Minaki dropped herself onto her bed. She stared her nightlight for a moment, before reaching for her favourite manga book, Naruto. " How I wish for me to become a shinobi." she said quietly. "They work together to protect their precious village and..................... for their _family_". She turn on her bed." And most importantly............they will die in honour protecting them. Minaki let her tears fell down from her eyes, sogging the pillow, before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

She was unaware there was a bright light in the room, shining _brighter_ and _brighter_................................


	2. A normal life

I am very sorry for not updating for so long. I am just lost the inspiritation to the story. But dont worry. NOW I'M BACK AND EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTER EXCERPT FOR MINAKI. :P**

* * *

Third's Person P.O.V

The sun rises high up in the sky, shining brightly. The neighbourhood was peaceful. The sun's rays emits light everywhere and giving warm to the Earth. There can be nothing to ruin this beautiful morning.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING SUN!! IT SIX IN THE MORNING!!!!! A loud yell can be heard throughout the world. But the people gain no attention to this. Because they already know who yell this...oh, i dont know like EVERYDAY!!! And she is definitly not a morning person. And that person's name is....... Minaki Hitame.

Minaki's P.O.V

I try shutting my eyes but the light was too strong. So I did what I do everyday. And that is yelling. "SHUT UP YOU FREAKING SUN!! IT SIX IN THE MORNING!!!!! I shouted in a high, pitched voice. After the sun didnt answer back, I kicked off the the covers and stared at the ceiling. And stare. And stare. And stare.........

(15 minutes later)

I would have keep staring at the ceiling (ohh....pretty colours..) , but eventually I got bored. So, I walked into the bathroom and take a nice, warm shower. After that, I dressed in a light blue T-shirt that says 'Naruto Rulez' with white shorts. I looked myself in front of the mirror. I have sliver hair (dont you dare say I have white hair) that reached my waist. I have two dark chocolate eyes and I am 14 years old. I am about 175 cm high. I know, I know. I freaking tall, dammit. I'm the tallest person in school. Heck, I even taller than my teachers!!

I walked away from the mirror and to the door. I was about to open it when I saw something shiny near my wardrobe. Out of curiousity, I bent down and picked it up. Imagine my suprise when I found a black leaf headband and a silver necklace that shaped like a Konohagakure symbol. It was very pretty. I tied the headband around my forehead and the necklace at my neck. Wow. Now I look like a ninja. But I wonder who sent this. I didnt have this before. I wonder.... Suddenly a growling could be heard. Opps. I think that was me. Better get something to eat.

I open the door and raced down the stairs. After all the troubles yesterday, I didnt want to see my mom. But I didnt have to worry. In front of me is the refridgerator, which has a note stuck on it. I plucked the note off and read it out loud.

_Dear Minaki,_

_I am moving out of the house. I am sure that you would not be needing me anymore. After all the trouble yesterday, I hope you'll forgive me. I just lose control of my emotion. I just hope I dont hurt you more than I already have. Once more, I'll hope you forgive me._

_Sign, _

_Your Ex Mother._

_P.S: You will have no need for school anymore. You are no longer a student. Please take care of the mansion while I'm gone._

_P.S.S: All the Hitame's fortune are yours._

I smirked. Hmmm....so that bitch finally move out. But, I will never forgive her. She the one who cause so much damage to much life. After dad dissapear 5 years ago and my brother, Sayni, death, she forced me to work while she uses the money to gamble with her so-call friends.

Out of anger, I ripped the note and throw it into the trashcan.

* * *

After I cooled off, I called my friend, Miki, to see if I can stay at her house tonight. I hate living alone. And she said yes. I walked into my bedroom, wrestling with my wardrobe, and pulled out a dark blue backpack. Yes, I am a maniac who loves the colour blue. Live with it. I packed four short-sleeved and three long-sleeved T-shirt. I also picked out four shorts, three trackbottoms and one pair of jeans. I also brought woman personal stuffs.

I also packed along my I-POD, my sketchbook, drawing pencils, Naruto manga books, Nintendo Ds Lite, my laptop, my broadband and my journel which I keep Naruto's Jutsu List, Hand seals, Notes about the shinobi nations, chakra and some information and histories about the characters. I raced to the kitchen and packed some sandwiches and water. When I done, I was completely exhausted. I looked at the clock.

6:00 p.m. Good. I wa suppose to meet with Miki at 8:00 p.m. So I guess a quick cat nap won't hurt. I rest my my head on the couch in the living room. I was still carrying my backpack and was still wearing the headband and necklace. Minutes later, I had fell into a deep sleep.

I was unaware that a portal was opening in front of me and was drawing me in into it...........

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! ^-^

Please review if you want me to continue the story!!!!


	3. The scroll

Yay!! Chapter 2!!

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow update. Now that school year has start, I have been really busy lately. You know, with all that homework and parents and stuffs. But fortunately for you, I have managed to write many chapters during class. A lot of my teachers have been showing up late and I have time to write them. I hoped you like it!!! I may update every Friday or Saturday every week.**

Disclaimer:

Me: Aww..come on Minaki. Do the disclaimer.

Minaki: ....no

Me: (vein popping) DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL LET GAI MARRY YOU!!!!!!

Minaki: *o_e* NOOO!!!! GREEN SPANDEX!!!

Me: DO IT!!!!

Minaki: KH DOESNT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER EXCERPT FOR ME!!!

Me: Good girl....

* * *

Minaki's P.o.v

I woke up to the sound of running water. Wait. I havent let the water running again, havent I? I groaned as I put myself in a sitting position. My back is killing me. I was still in a dazed until something hit me on the head.

"Ow'', I exclaimed, rubbing my sore head.

I looked around at my surrounding and it took me presicely ten seconds to realise that I was no longer on the couch. Heck, I wasnt in my house anymore!! I was in a forest. Nearby, was a stream of water. So that the sound that woke me up. But what happen? I know that there arent any forest in my neighbourhood. And I know I have been sleeping on the couch. I could't have been sleep walking. And the door of my house had been locked the entire time! So, _who _or _what _move me?

I sighed. This is giving me a headache. I stood up and and walked over to the river. I crounched down beside the stream, scooped up some water with my hands and splashed it onto my face. I repeated this method a couple times before I stare at my reflection on the clear water.

My silver hair was in a ponytail and was spikey as usual. My classmates said I looked like Kakashi with my hair and my usually droopy eyes. I could't understand them. I'm not a pervert, for god sake!!!

But... I like him. He's so cool and is pretty strong. On top of that, he loses bonds with his friends and family but that never stop him unlike me. After my father and brother death, I always blame myself for not by their side when they die.

I sighed once again, running a hand through my hair. I turned around and spotted my backpack and the lunch box. Near them, was a siver scroll. I raised an eyebrow.

'So that what hit me on the head earlier', I thought amusely. 'Better check it out'.

I up-kicked th scroll with my right leg and caught it in mid-air. I rolled the scroll open and immediately my eyes when wide. 'This scroll.......'

* * *

??? P.O.V

I leapt from tree to tree, my black onyx and scarlett eyes darting around the surrounding. My white fur flowed behind me, flapping again the wind. I wince a bit when my paws began to hurt a little. I stop on a branch, catching my breath for a second before setting off again.

'Dammit!' I thought furiously to myself. 'Where is that scroll?! I must have dropped it here somewhere.'

I continue to jump from tree to tree and landed on the grassy ground below. 'If that scroll is lost, the clan will never be revived, and so with their summons!' I hung my head in dismay. Why did the clan have to leave? I whimpered sadly, tears misting in my eyes before I suddenly picked up the scroll's scent.

My eyes lit up. I wipe the tears which treatening to fall with my bruised paw. "The scroll!!" I remarked happily. But soon the happiness died and was replaced with dread. My sensitive nose had picked up another scent, and it is near the scroll's.

'...........a human.........'

I leapt to my legs. No,No,NO!!! If that scroll fall into the wrong hands, the whole ninja world can fall into uther chaos!! I sprinted, feeling the movement of my legs going faster and faster within seconds. Green blurs go past me as my nose direct me to the scroll and human's location. My ears twitched backwards and forwards. I can hear a faint sound of running water.

Eventually I skidded into a stop when a river and a clearing reached my view. I peep behind some bushes. I narrowed my eyes a little a bit to have a better view of the surrounding. I mentally growl when I saw a silver-hair girl holding the scroll. I eyed her suspicously. The girl look awfully familiar.... I shook my head. Now is not the time for such thought! I look at her as she inspects the scroll. I walked out of the bush silently.

That......human. That human have the scroll! Now,I only have two options. One, pursuade her to give the scroll to me. If she refuses, I'll go to option two. That is..... taking the life out of her. Meaning,

'.......kill her......'

* * *

Minaki P.O.V

My eyes went wide and my mouth gaped open when I saw what was in the scroll. This scroll......is a summoning scroll. I arched an eyebrow, But how? I know this is a summoning scroll because there's a lot of kanji like the anime Naruto shows. There's a big kanji in the center and smaller kanji surrounds it.

'But wait,' I ask myself, 'This isn't the Naruto verse isn't?' My mind was a jumble. I can't think straight and I can feel a massive headache coming along. I brushed some silver bangs from my face and said,

"This is so troublesome."

I jumped to my feet and look at the sky. It was quite sunny and bright. I sighed. 'Well, better recalculate my location.' I thought warily. I look down at my surrounding. I can see the river, my lunch bag, the stupid scroll, a big rock, some clump of trees, a big white wolf who looks like it was going to kill me, my backpack........wait, a wolf!?

I instively jumped back when the wolf began walking slowly to me. It's eyes filled with lust as he licked his jaw with his long tounge. It's fangs glimmered in the sunlight. I shuddered as the word ' kill the the young girl who is amazingly tall with long and spikey silver hair' clearly written on it's savage face. I did what other normal people would do in a situation like this.

"Oh shit," I said in a monotone. Unfortunately, I was not one of those people.

* * *

Me: Woh! I beat.

Kazumi: What's wrong, ni-chan?

Me: It's just that I just tired!

Kazumi: (sweat-drop) ........

Me: What?

Kazumi: ....That's not the answer I want, ni-chan...

Me: You're telling me!! YOU ARE ME, REMEMBER!?

**P.s: For those that don't understand what I mean, I will explain. Look at my author's name. It's Hatake Kazumi, right? Well, Hatake Kazumi is the name for (SPOILERS) Kakashi's son in my incoming story. Hatake Kazumi is also the name of my inner. Yes, my inner is a boy. LIVE WITH IT!!!**

Kazumi: (rub the back of his head) Oh yeah....

Me and Kazumi: Please review! It will get me/we mortivated!! A mortivated author also mean fast updates!!!!


End file.
